What More?
by TeaCupSammy
Summary: Zim Is no longer an Invader so Dib has to cheer him up somewhow ZADR!


**What More?**

**This is my first time writing well pretty much anything and i don't have spell check on here so bare with me. But yeah I hope you enjoy my ZADR Fic. OH YEAH This is from Dibs point of view. Pretty much he just witnessed the tallest tell Zim that he wasn't a real invader. Oh AND he saw this all because of his spy cam's he never took out of Zim's Base. Setting is idk lets say November 7 2011 *My Dibby's Birthday* OHHHH AND they are already in a relationship OKAY ENJOY :).**

I watched the whole thing and sat at my computer in shock. Zim wasn't an invader he never was, all that fighting it was nothing. I saw Zim fall to his knee's at the end of the transmission, from what i could tell he was crying. I saw smoke come from my alien lovers face... the tears were burning which meant he hadn't bathed in his paste. I rubbed my eyes I couldn't believe what was happening, when I looked back at the screen Zim was gone. The only thing I could think to do was to go cheer him up... well keep him from doing anything wreckless really. I grabbed my coat and umberella and left the house.

I made it to Zim's Base within a speedy 6 minutes. I pretty much barged in to find Zim's GIR Unit standing directly infront of the door.

"Gir...What are you doing?" I questioned the robot for the odd action. He replied by telling me that "Master walked out into the water all sad and stuff!". I knew where Zim was,.. he was at the park most likely laying on the bench next to the tree where we had gotten in a fight one time. It was where we had confessed our love for eachother... At the end of that fight **-.-'**. I just hoped I could get to him before he burned to death.

Almost dieing for some oxygen since I ran so fast, I stared at Zim on the bench for a second then ran up to him and held the umbrella over his body. He opened his eyes and i saw those pretty blue contacts (they werent as beautiful as his bright magenta eyes but) at least he was still caucious of people seeing his alien side. He sat up when I yelled "Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" After all these years on earth he had grown to be about 5 foot 7 while I myself became a staggering 6 foot 1 (not including my syth). He shook his head and looked into my chest for a second then burried his head in my chest his arm's wrapping around my waist he began to cry again.

"Let's go home..." I said to Zim and he nodded while his head lay against my chest. The walk home was sad and filled with Zim's sobs. At the door of Zim's base Zim lifted his head up and looked at me with those fake but intriging contacts.

"How did you f-f" He started to say but I cut him off. "I know what happened Zim ... Invader or not ... I will always love you." Zim smiled imensly at the word "love" especially when it came out of my mouth. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips but this made him pull me close our tounges inertwined with one another we broke away for air and went for the door. I'd like to think that the rain was making him feel uncomfortable.

We walked inside the rain wasn't going to keep us down and neither was the whole invader thing. The first thing both of us saw was Gir yelling "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY TACO?" at a potato. I could tell Zim was thinking about shuting him down I mean what did he need him for now, but he didn't I'd like to think that he uses Gir as good company when im not around. I honestly just face-palmed at the sight of our idiotic pet. I led Zim into the kitchen where i sat him down at the table facing the stove. I caught a glimpse of his confused face as i walked into the next room and got undressed all the way down to my boxers. I forgot i was wearing my pearly white ones that were pretty close to transparent. When I walked back into the kitchen I notice that not only was I as red as a tomato from blushing but zim's was too. Well he was more of a dark green color much darker than usual. I began to play for music (the kind you mother would listen to on a sunday morning) and cook Zim's favorite meal...Chocolate Chip Waffles.

I shook my tush to the music and made Zim and Myself blush even more. Next thing I knew Zim came up and grabbed my left butt cheek. This action made me let out a little moan in pleasure. He wrapped his arm's around my wasit and burried his head in my shoulder blades. Zim got on his tippy toes and whisppered in my ear "I love you too Dibby" and placed a kiss on my cheek. I turned around and made contact with his warm green lips we kissed for a while but disconnected when we both started to smell something burnt and gross. 'The waffle!' i thought to myself and turned the stove off. I threw the waffle away and brought the plate stacked with waffles to the table where Zim had already sat down again. We sat there and ate the waffles with bliss, enjoying eachothers company with every chew. When finished I cleaned the dishes and joined Zim in the living room where gir was fast asleep on the floor. We layed on the couch and cuddled for hours, but it felt like a life time. I can't help but feel that my Zim is still sad, but i dont want to think about it right now we were happy. We were a family... What More Could I Ask For?

** AWWWWWW Dibby and Zim are just soooo cute hopefully Zim doesn't do anything reckless in the future. Well yeah that was my first fic EVER I think I did pretty good Eh? Maybe i'll write another one idk but this was fun and took forever to draft and type so yeah HOPE YA LIKED IT! :)**

** - 3 Zim**

**P.S. Ummm Yea so me and my bestest friend ever have this thing where we call eachother Zim and Dib so yea I'm Zim and she's Dibby so :) HOPE YA LIKED IT I'M UPLOADING A SHORT ONE SOON HAHA IT'S KINDA A PART 2 TA THIS!**


End file.
